Mew Mew's Revenge On Trainer 109
by darkness wasted
Summary: Mew is left to die. She is not happy at all. Her revenge is one to be surprised with.


**This is my first Pokemon story. I have loved Pokemon for half my life. It was my first card game, my first anime, my very first love of anime in general. Enjoy the story. Oh and one of my best friends make it in here. I don't know if he'll like this fic but I wrote it all the same. LOL**

"Robert! Robert, you have to help me! Please! You have to help me!"

I was on my way to the bus stop when my friend, Karim, ran up to me with something wrapped in a blanket laying in her arms. I raised and eyebrow and turned to face her. She was a cream colored skin 16 year old girl with dirty blond hair. She wore a pair of blue jeans, orange sneakers, and her hair was tied back in a pony tail. It was a summer afternoon and it looked like rain. I'm a tall 17 year old kid. I wear black rimmed glasses, a red t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans.

"What's wrong, Karim?"

"Look what I found laying on the street right by my house." she unfolded the blue blanket and I gasped. Inside it was a very deathly looking pink Mew. He or then again, she, looked to be in bad shape. What happened?

"You found it on the street? What happened?" I asked as I stared at the tiny pink fuzz ball. Karim began to explain to me that she heard a few kids laughing and someone saying they had a useless Pokemon. So she guessed that the Mew's trainer abandoned her or him.

"You have to help me take care of it. I'm scare she'll die if we don't do something." Karim said. She looked like she was about to cry. I nodded in agreement.

--

_New Point Of View_

"Why did you abandon your Mew? You do realize she was the last of her kind right?"

I looked at my mother and rolled my eyes. She was a Pokemon lover and always yells at me when I train my Pokemon to be expert killers in their techniques. My name is Trance. I'm 19 with black hair and green eyes. I'm right now wearing a black shirt with matching black jeans and sneaks.

"Mom, give it a rest will ya. She was worthless and far to kind to even begin to understand what my other pokemon do. So I did some heavy training and she passed out from it. No big deal. It's just a Pokemon." I crossed my arms and took out three Poke Balls. I walked outside to the back yard to begin the training like before.

I went out to where I usually trained and threw up my Poke Balls. I waited with closed eyes and crossed arms for the beasts to come out and prepare for training.

"Palkia!" A steel like dragon came up and roared. It's long neck and long claws made it look frieghting. I smirked at it and waited for the others. Palkia was my favorite catch and I was of course called amazing for catching such a Pokemon.

"Dialga!" I smiled as my other dragon beast came forward. He has a long tail and very long neck. It roared and stood next to my Palkia. The two weren't much for getting along but they knew there was work to be done.

Next was my beautiful, Raikou. She looked like a tiger but with a long flowing tail and a full yellow body with black stripes all over her.

"Trance! How could you!"

"Oh great." I groaned and turned to face the biggest pain in the world. My little 13 year old sister. Anna. Following her was a Absol she nick named "Chamberin" I thought it was a stupid name so I didn't bother nick naming my team.

"You abandoned poor little Mew! How could you!" This kid had dark brown eyes, mediun length brown hair, she wore a blue shirt, blue jeans, and purple sneakers. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Her Absol growled at me and I snickered.

"Please, Anna. She was so dang weak I couldn't even train her to fly at high speeds. She was a waste of time."

"She was the sweetest little Mew I've seen! You're so horrible to your pokemon!" she shouted as she pointed at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. She was really a big pain in the butt. I turned around and faced my Pokemon.

"Alright boys. Let's get started." I smiled. Then I heard my sister yell a commande to her Absol.

"Absol! Sword Dance!"

"Absoool!" The creature came at me from behind. I smirked and snapped my fingers. My Dialga dashed forward and went head on towards the Absol. I said as a command, "Dialga. Metal Claw."

"Dialgaaa!"

"Huh! Absol! Look out!"

I smirked whenI heard that Absol hit the near by tree. I looked at Anna at the corner of my eye and rolled my eyes. She was hugging the thing. Please. It wasn't even hurt. My Dialga just mearly puched it aside was all. Anna looked up at me and started to tear up.

"Hemp. Not get going and leave us alone, Anna. I have training to do." I snapped my fingers again and my Dialga returned by my side. It nudged my head for a treat or a reply but I pushed it away. I turned to it and growled.

"Don't you go soft on me, now! Get over there and begin your training! Now!" It looked at me in shook but did as it was commanded.

**Yeah it's not all that good huh? I understand if you don't like it. First ones are always semi-bad huh? Ok. Peace.**


End file.
